Liar
by Undercover Tony Stark
Summary: Six year old Charlie is confused when another one of her siblings goes away. Luckily, Gabe seems to understand it all and explains that even though he may go, he will always come back. But in life we can't always come back. (AN: wrote this when I was 13, guys. It's awfully written, terrible grammar but I'm impressed with how complex 13 YO me got with it, so I'm leaving up! Enjoy!)


Six year old Charlie is confused when another one of her siblings goes away and she is worried about when Gabe will too. Luckily, he seems to understand it all and explains to Charlie even though he may go, he will always come back. But, in life, we can't always say we're coming back. WARNING, a very sad story.

**Ages:**

**Charlie: 6**

**Gabe: 14**

**Teddy: 19**

**PJ: 20**

**I know it isn't right but just go with it. Also, this is set in 2011, yeah confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie, the song 'baby' or the song 'pray'. I do own the minor characters 'Elizabeth Chanil' and 'May Chanil'.**

"Bye!" called Teddy, as we got in the car.

"Bye..." He called back half heartedly, as he was busy texting.

"Honestly, Gabe!" Teddy said, in a pretend angry manner, " Can't you stop texting your GIRLFRIEND for a second so I can get a proper good bye?"

Gabe's head shot up in alarm. What. Had. She. Done.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Said Amy, shocked.

"Yeah!" Said Teddy, "Jo Keener! He's been asking me for relationship advice since they started dating FOUR MONTHS AGO!"

"How could you keep this a secret from me?" Exclaimed Amy, climbing in the car.

He climbed in afterwards and scrolled down the window as Teddy approached it.

"Why?" he hissed.

"A little something to remember me by." She said, smiling.

"I hate you..." He said as the car began driving off.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" She yelled back, as the car cruised out of campus.

He rolled up the window again and sunk down in his seat.

"So, how did this happen then?" Interrogated Amy.

Gabe chuckled lightly. Good one Teddy.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

(later that night)

That night he was awoken by a knocking at his door.

He sleepily checked his alarm clock. 4:00 am? On summer vacation? Huh?

He opened his bedroom door to reveal his six year old sister, standing outside in her green winny the pooh pyjamas, bunny slippers and clutching a stuffed 'dobby' from the Harry Potter saga (They had bought in some big toy shop when they went to London and for some reason she refused to sleep without it)

"What do YOU want?" Asked Gabe, annoyed.

Then he realized, she was crying.

"Where's Teddy?" She sobbed, "Why did she go away? Have I been a bad girl? Why doesn't she want to stay with me anymore?"

His heart melted when the tears poured out of the big brown eyes.

"Come one." Said Gabe, picking up his sister and shutting the door behind him. He put Charlie down on his bed and sat next to her.

"Teddy didn't go because of you, she loves you." He said.

"Then why did she leave me?" She asked, tearfully.

"She had to go to college." Explained Gabe, "She's going there so she can learn how to become writer."

"But why can't she live here?" Asked Charlie, not understanding.

"Because her college is far away and she has to live there now." Said Gabe.

"But why can't PJ live here?" She asked.

"Because he lives in Washington, you see, he started a thing called a record label which is where you go if you want to play music and he has to stay there if he wants to keep the record label." Said Gabe, putting it as simply as possible.

"But they were here before, why are they gone now?" Asked Charlie.

"Because they grew up." Said Gabe, sighing.

"Why did they have to grow up?" Asked Charlie.

Gabe looked at the picture of him and his older siblings when he was 10 and they were 15 and 16.

"I don't know." He said, sadly.

"Do you miss them?" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah." Said Gabe, "Everyday."

"Me too." Said Charlie, "I hate it when people go away."

"Me too." Said Gabe.

"When will Teddy come back?" Asked Charlie.

"She'll visit as soon as she can." Said Gabe, smiling at her.

"And PJ?" She asked.

"And PJ." Said Gabe.

"And Grandma?" She asked again.

Their grandmother had died a month ago.

"No Charlie." Said Gabe, "Grandma won't come back."

"Why not?" Asked Charlie.

"Because she died." Said Gabe, not sugar coating it, "And that means she won't ever come back."

"But why not?" Asked Charlie.

"Because she's in a special place now and she can't come back here again." Said Gabe, "Because when you die, you don't come back."

"Ohhh..." Said Charlie.

"But don't worry because Grandma had a full life and she died a happy woman." Said Gabe.

"Yes, she did." Said Charlie, smiling, "And PJ and Teddy are coming back."

"Yes!" Said Gabe, "Their not gone forever."

"But their gone now." Said Charlie, looking sad again.

"But I'm here." Said Gabe.

"And you won't leave me?" Asked Charlie.

"Not for a loooonnnggg time." Said Gabe, hugging his sister.

"But what about when you do?" Said Charie.

"Then I'll promise you now." Said Gabe, looking straight his sister, "If ever go away, whatever reason it may be, I promise I will always come back."

Charlie hugged him and they stayed like that for a while.

"Gabe?" Piped up Charlie.

"Yes?" He said.

"I love you." Said Charlie.

"I love you too." Said Gabe.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

(the next day, Charlie POV)

"Baby, baby, baby ohhhhhhhhhh!" She sang, along with her friend Elizabeth Chanil.

She was round her friend Elizabeth's house and it was about 5:00 pm which meant her mommy was coming soon, so they decided to spend their last minutes or so singing along to their favourite singer (three guesses at who THAT is)

"Thought you'd always be mine!" Sang Charlie.

"Mine!" Sang Elizabeth.

"I'm going to mawwy him." Said Elizabeth.

"No you're not, I am!" Said Charlie.

"No I AM!" Said Elizabeth.

"We can both marry him!" Said Charlie.

"And we can wear pwetty dwesses!" Said Elizabeth.

"And pretty shoes!" Said Charlie.

"And we can have pwetty hair!" Said Elizabeth.

"And pretty big girl make u-" Charlie was suddenly interupted

"Charlie, sweet heart." Said a very pale Mrs Chanil, "You need to come with me sweetie, it's urgent."

Charlie followed Mrs Chanil out and into her car.

"What's wrong, Auntie May?" Asked Charlie, to Mrs Chanil.

"It's your Daddy, Mommy and brother." Said May.

"What about them?" Asked Charlie.

"Your daddy and Mommy were picking your brother up from hockey practice when the car slipped on the ice and crashed." Said May.

"Are they ok?" Asked Charlie, worried.

"I think your parents are ok but I don't know about your brother." Said May.

Charlie's lip began to quiver and she started to cry.

"It's ok sweetie!" Said May, "Look, we're at the hospital now, I'm sure he's fine!"

Charlie ran into the hospital A&E and saw her mommy and Daddy.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She cried.

She hugged her parents, tight.

"Are you Ok?" She asked.

"We're fine sweetie." Said Amy, tearfully.

"What about Gabe?" She asked.

"Well, we don't know sweetie." Said Amy, her voice wavering.

Teddy suddenly burst in the doors and ran up to them.

"I came as soon as I got your message!" She said, running up to them, "Are you ok? Where's Gabe?"

"We're fine Teddy." Said Amy.

"But the thing is, we were in the front seat." Said Bob, "When we slipped on the ice we tail whipped into the other car which meant only the back of the car took the damage."

"That's Gabe was sitting, wasn't it?" Said Teddy, already knowing the answer.

Amy gave a sniff.

Charlie may only have been six but she knew what was going on. Her mommy and Daddy were fine but her brother wasn't.

"Is he...You know...Gone?" Asked Teddy, in a choked up voice.

"We don't know yet." Said Amy.

"When will we know?" Asked Teddy.

"Whenever the doctor comes." Said Amy.

As if on cue a man in a white coat walked over to them.

"Duncans?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Amy, standing up.

"Come this way." Said the doctor.

He guided them into a room and began to talk again.

"We've done all we can." He said, "But it's more than likely he won't last the night."

Teddy dropped to her knees sobbing and Amy cried, softly, into Bob's shoulder.

Charlie looked at her family and then at her brother.

He looked like he was...sleeping. Just sleeping. Sure, he had a few cuts and bruises and bandages and stuff but he looked fine. So, why were her family crying? The doctor said he won't last the night, didn't that mean he just wouldn't sleep all night? Why were they crying about him having a bad night's sleep?

Charlie walked over to Teddy and put her small arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Teddy!" Said Charlie, "The doctor said he wouldn't last the night, that just means he won't sleep all night, he's fine!"

"No, Charlie." Said Teddy, "You don't get it. The doctor meant he won't live through the night, that means he might die, Charlie."

"Die?" Asked Charlie.

"Like Grandma." Said Teddy.

_"Because she died." Said Gabe, "And that means she won't ever come back."_

Charlie's eyes weld up with tears and she began to cry.

Teddy put Charlie in her lap and hugged her baby sister on the hospital floor.

"How do you know if someone dies?" Asked Charlie, tearfully.

Teddy pointed to a machine next to the bed that had a small green zig zag line moving across the screen, like a tv.

"When the green line on that goes flat." Said Teddy.

_"Because when you die, you don't come back."_

(Later that night)

It was late.

Charlie knew this because everyone in the dark room was asleep.

She had just woken up. How was she supposed to sleep knowing this could be the last time she would ever see her brother?

She stood up and walked over to the bed. He felt for his hand in the dark, the only light was coming from the alarm clock and that small green zig zag line that Charlie willed to keep on moving.

"I love you, Gabe." Charlie whispered, "Please don't go."

Silence.

"Please." She whispered.

Charlie gently sang a song, quietly to her brother, a song by the only singer she really knew.

"I close my eyes and I can see a brighter day." She sang, ever so softly, "I close my eyes and Pray."

She continued the song as far as she knew the lyrics and after that she simply repeated them, she didn't know how long she was sitting there, singing, but what happened next she knew she would always remember.

"I close my eyes and I can she a better day." She sang.

Suddenly, she felt the hand squeeze her back, softly.

He knew she was there.

"I close my eyes and-"

Suddenly there was a long, high pitched beeping sound.

She looked the little green line. It was flat.

"Pray." She whispered.

She shut her eyes and shook her head. Willing the line to go away.

She opened her eyes and the line was still flat.

She felt her heart ache. Like a little piece of it was torn out then and there.

He was gone.

"Y-y-you p-p-promised..." Stuttered Charlie, through her tears, "You p-promised you wouldn't leave me..."

Charlie put her head on her brother's still chest and sobbed into the sheets.

He was there but he wasn't.

He was gone.

_"Then I'll promise you now." Said Gabe,"If I ever go away, whatever reason it may be, I promise I will always come back_."

"Liar..."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**Erm wow. That was sad.**

**Sorry if I depressed you here but I just finished reading 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' again and I was listening to 'Home is in your eyes' by Greyson Chance the whole time sooooo... yeah.**

**I was actually going to end the fic at the brother/sister talk but I didn't want a fluffy fic so I decided to add the drama and the sadness and stuff to give it that extra kick. Oh and 'The Art Assignment' will be update soon trust me. And I also slipped in a little GabeXJo in there and this is a one shot so I won't be doing another chapter about when Jo gets the news but any of you guys can feel free to, I don't mind.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this somehow and please review cuz I crave feedback!**

**BTW The song was 'pray' By Justin Bieber.**

**Lucie**

**xxxx**


End file.
